Forever Friends or Forever Not (Re-Make)
by Girl with Life Full of Anime
Summary: They were the best of friends…until one day, the six girls moved away, leaving the guys seemingly forever. The Winx and Specialists grew up separately, finding each other only in memories and dreams. Fate, however, has a funny way of working despite all odds (and a group of rival girls set on keeping their boyfriends theirs). Re-Make


"Come on girls, say goodbye to the guys, and then we have to go." A motherly voice rang throughout the lonely street. She stood there, staring intently at twelve little children, six of whom she expected to be in her car in the next few minutes (or, rather, she _hoped_ would be in her car in the next few minutes).

"Okay, mommy," a young girl answered from where she stood in the near middle of the lawn adjacent to her old house. Tears were visible in her cyan blue eyes, trying to be blinked away by her eyelashes – some, though, did have and took the chance to run down her cheeks onto the bright-green grass below.

A blonde boy stood before her, tears gathering in his eyes as well; both children only looked to be about five or six, but a serious expression consumed their faces. "So, you're really moving?" He held in his breath, awaiting the answer; the girl nodded sadly, her long, red hair held in a ponytail behind her bobbing up and down with the action, and his face darkened even more so. Her eyes moved down to look at her sleeveless, ruffled, pink shirt, then down to her pink shoes; a hand moved to the hem of her blue jean skirt, fingering the lone string hanging down from the bottom of it.

"Yeah…and…I-I'm not sure when we're coming back…" Her answer did not make the tears subside; rather, the opposite happened. They both hugged and cried in one another's arms. He could not believe the situation he found himself in – not only was he going to lose one of his best friends, but also five of his other good friends with her, and soon – as in, in a few minutes. This was most likely the last time he would see her, and it scared him to the core. And she, likewise, was thinking the same thing (more or less). "But," she added, "I want you to know that…that I'll never forget you Sky, never-ever. I-I promise."

"And I promise that I'll never forget you either, Bloom…" He then backed out of the hug with hesitation and, reaching into his pocket, pulled out a pendant – a red, heart-shaped gem inset into a silver backing; silver, scroll-like designs surrounded the gem, keeping it stable in the silver platform. Her face was awestruck at the sight of it. "Here," he stated, looking down at the pendant, then back up to her mesmerized face, "I want you to have this, to help you think of me…" He walked around the red-headed girl and, placing the necklace in front of her neck and pulling her long, red hair from under the chain, unclasped and reattached the necklace so it would rest easily on the back of her neck. "And," he whispered in her ear, a small smirk forming on her face, "to help you remember the promise you just made." The two chuckled slightly; however, the brief laughter relief soon returned to a serious expression on both of their faces.

She turned around and smiled at him. "Thank you, Sky…I…I'll w-wear it all the time." The two hugged for one last time, not letting go of one another whatsoever – not even to console their friends to their right who, by the looks of it, were having a harder time at saying goodbye than they were.

"W-w-why are you leaving?" A young, brunette boy stood dumbfounded in front of a girl with long, blonde hair falling down to her waist. She looked down at her yellow sundress and tried to pass the time watching her pink, slightly-heeled shoes clack against one another. Though they had all known for a substantial amount of time that the girls were moving, now that it was real…he just couldn't accept best friend – the only girl he had ever really "gotten" (more so at some times than others) – leave. The young girl wiped tears from her wide, brown eyes and soft, plump, rosy-red cheeks. In her mind, the only thoughts playing through it were the many great memories she and her "best buddy" had had throughout the years they had spent together (though only six, they had been…_memorable_).

"M-my…my mommy needs me, Brandon…and you know how my mommy and daddy aren't together anymore…" she cried. Brandon sadly nodded, acknowledging the truth to her statement, and let his head hang low. Two arms wrapped around him – the young girl had given him a large hug, which he gladly returned. Tears fell on his cheeks and shirt from both parties. "She needs me, Brandon," the six-year-old girl mumbled from where she had stuck her head into his shirt, "and I don't want to leave you…but my mommy needs me…and I need her."

"You will come back, right, Stella?" Stella backed away from the hug and shrugged, burying her face in the palms of her hands. Brandon lifted her head with one hand and smiled; he then reached into his back pocket with his other hand and brought out a hot pink box with golden designs on it. She lifted her head up of her own accord and, interest written on her face, took the present out of the outstretched hands.

"What's this?" The question was answered when Stella opened the box. In it was a large, pink frame inset with yellow and orange gems scattered everywhere; two gems depicting the sun and moon were, respectively, in the top left and top right corners of the frame. Focused in the middle were three glass panes arranged one on the left and two (one on top of the other) on the right, behind which stood three pictures. The picture on the left consisted of her, Brandon, and their ten other friends standing, posed, and smiling, taken the day they all first met about three years ago. The other two, however, included scenes captured on her sixth birthday that past August – the top one featuring her and Brandon standing together in the middle of a deflated, pink bouncy castle and the other showing the aftermath of a food fight they all participated in. _Man, I looked good,_ she thought to herself, chuckling a bit at the memory of that day.

"It's for you," he told her as she looked at it, "…to remember me by. D-do you like it?"

"Oh Brandon…it's so pretty. I love it!" Stella tackled Brandon to the ground. "I'll keep it forever, best buddy," she whispered into his ear. _Man, am I going to miss her, _Brandon thought to himself. _Why do they all have to be leaving? Why can't my best buddy and all of the girls just stay? Why, just why? _He did not get an answer to his questions, but rather stood there, taking in the last moments he would have with his best buddy for…a while (at the very least).

A large oak tree sat on the far left edge of the lawn; under its shade, a sweet-faced girl with honey-brown hair braided together behind her and light-brown bangs framing her face, appearing to be no more than five, sat in a patch of flowers on the left side of the tree. A few lone tears fell from her emerald-green eyes onto the one-shouldered, pink dress she wore and the delicate flowers below as she fingered the fence next to her. "I'm…I'm going…to miss you, Helia…" A sweet, calm voice seemed to tremble with every word.

A young boy, looking to be only a little older than the girl, with straggly, black hair reaching his shoulders looked up from a small pad of paper he held in his hand – on it was a rough sketch of a daisy the young girl held in her hand. He gently placed it, as well as the pencil he had been holding, down on the dew-tipped grass. "Flora…" he started, taking her hands in his, "…I'm going to miss you too."

Flora started to finger the flowers in her hand and those below her, some blush rushing to her cheeks. "You know, we've all been friends for so long…" Flora's hands came up to her face trying to cover her eyes as most of the tears previously withheld in them attempted to run down her face. They, nevertheless, were eventually able to escape through the crevices in her hands onto the green sandals adorning her feet and the flowers below.

"Flora," Helia started, "I will see you soon – I just know it." He then turned to where his notebook was lying in the grass and, picking it up, shook the book slightly. As if by magic, a silver charm bracelet emerged from the pages. Flora looked at the book, mesmerized by the bracelet's appearance, then looked up at Helia curiously. Seeing the confused expression on her face, he took the bracelet in his hands and placed it in hers. In an attempt to answer the question he believed she held, he added, "it's for you, my flower."

Flora took the silver chain in her hand. Five charms decorated it – a pink flower with four, gem-lined petals attached to a yellow gem in the center sat in the middle, a stem and leaf lined with green gems hanging down from one of the petals. The charm was sandwiched to the left by a green gem and to the right by a pink gem, both inside a silver circle; the outer two gems, meanwhile represented a swan and a dove, her and Helia's favorite animals.

"But…why are you giving it to me?"

"Just so you can think of all the good times we had while we are apart."

"I-I love it." Flora's arms wrapped around Helia's neck as he did the same; they both knew that it might be a while until they reconvened again. "Helia?"

"Yes, Flora?"

"Um…nothing." Flora decided against saying anything at the moment. Right now, she was content hugging her best friend, and he was happy hugging his little flower. Not even the commotion going on behind them could detract from the moment they were sharing – though, it did not exactly help.

A young boy about the same age as Helia walked over to the large oak tree from Bloom's house. From about a hundred feet away from the base of the tree, he hesitantly asked, "um…Musa?" As he walked towards the base of the tree, he worked out in his head exactly how to say goodbye to his friend (or rather, though he would never admit it, his _**best**_ friend). On the side of the tree closer to the rest of the lawn and his other friends, a young girl sat cross-legged looking downwards and humming a song softly – he finally saw the girl with short, dark blue-black hair up in two pigtails once he was a few feet away from her. He repeated, "Musa?"

Musa turned around, a bit startled by him, and stopped humming. "Ugh, yeah?"

"I…I just wanted to, um, say bye. So, bye." He quickly turned around and started to leave – that is, until Musa, the strings from her red belt flowing behind her, got up and, about ten feet away from the tree's base, caught up with him and turned him around. She hugged him without warning, forcing the boy into a state of minor shock; a small smile, however, emerged after he caught up with what was going on, and he returned the action. _I…I just can't say bye, _he thought to himself, _I just can't._

"What, Riven?" Riven snapped back to reality just as she was saying this. "What do you mean, 'you can't say bye?'" _Uh, oh – I guess I was saying my thoughts…again._

"Why do you have to go, Musa? I-I don't want you to go!"

"Riven…" She shook her head, knowing he was about to lose it…again. Her head looked down, the red-and-blue short-sleeved shirt she wore came into view; her hands entered her jean short's small, warm pockets in embarrassment. "You're my best friend and always will be, but right now, my dad needs me."

"But, YOU-YOU J-JUST C-CAN'T LEAVE! I-I WON'T L-L-LET YOU!"

"Riven, stop shouting!" Musa hung her head in embarrassment and placed her hands on the side of her head to combat with his voice's volume. _Ugh, Riven, you've known for a month that we were moving – you're never like this. I mean, loud – yes, always; emotional – never-ever. What's wrong?_

"Fine." His voice lowered significantly, and Musa removed her hands from her ears. "But why do you have to move, Musa? Just because your friends are moving doesn't mean you have to…"

Musa sighed. "Yeah, but my dad got a new job, and Stella's mommy told us that we could stay with her because…you know…" Her voice trailed off as she looked down, another tear about to fall down her face. Riven looked at her, unsure about what to do – though, with his limited knowledge in hand, he decided to run to his backpack and grab the present he had gotten for her at that moment. Of course, it was his mom that had picked it out for her…but he chose not to mention that.

When he rushed back to Musa, who was a bit confused now, he handed her the present – a small, gold flute. She hesitantly took it from his hands and observed it; the musical instrument featured a pink reed and pink and red scrollwork around the fragile body of the instrument. Though it was made of plastic, it was surprisingly heavy (in the hands of a five-year-old). She looked up at him, her face awestruck at the sight of it and, more so, the gesture itself.

"You…got me a flute…" was all she could muster out of herself. Riven nodded and walked away hastily towards Bloom's house; he caught a tear trying to run down his cheek – an action that surprised himself. He quickly flicked it away with his hand and stood on the porch, watching his friend's every movement. All the while, Musa just stood there, looking down at the present. She walked back over under the tree, not looking once at where Riven had walked. Though she felt a bit weary of his just leaving her like that, she put it beside her and kept looking at the flute in her hands. Moments later, she started to play on her new flute her favorite song – one her mother had taught her. She closed her eyes in pure pleasure of the music. In plain words, it sounded perfect.

Each of the girls' old houses were empty of all the belongings they once held – everything had either been sold, consolidated into three moving vans, headed to the girls' new houses (all of which resided on the same street), or were packed in were stuffed in the trunk of the van that would transport the girls to their new homes.

In Bloom's bedroom, however, overlooking the scene in the yard was a young girl with bright pink hair just reaching her chin wearing a short-sleeved purple shirt and jeans with a thin, green, cylindrical belt on top of her shirt sitting on a wooden stool. Her face was expressionless for most of the time. _They all look like they're having a hard time saying goodbye, _she thought. Her hand reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, silver phone – 9:46 a.m. is what the screen said. _Only fourteen minutes until we are supposed to leave. _She sighed and got up; upon exiting the room and turning left, her eyes caught another figure looking at the room next to her – her eyes recognized him immediately.

"Hi, Timmy." The young boy, looking no older than his friends, yet a little older than her, appeared, his face conveying a slightly surprised expression.

The boy with orange hair walked towards her and smiled sheepishly. "H-hi, Tecna. I t-thought you were outside."

Tecna shook her head. "No, I came up here. I was just going to go outside to say goodbye to you and the guys when I saw you."

"Well…um…we all had a lot of fun times together."

"Yeah…remember when Musa chased Riven around her lawn because he ate her birthday cake?"

Timmy nodded and chuckled. "And when Sky and Brandon got stared down by Bloom and Stella because they laughed at Stella's 'outfit designs?'"

Tecna burst out laughing. "Of course – and when it was my birthday, and all you and I did was sit in the house and play my new game until the others pulled us outside?"

"That was the best!" Tecna looked Timmy in the eyes, and her spirits dropped. "W-what's wrong, Tec?"

Her eyes dropped down to look at her lime-green sneakers. "I'm…I'm really going to miss you guys…I know I shouldn't be sad and instead strong for the girls, but-"

"I'm going to miss you too." They both smiled at one another. Tecna walked up to Timmy and gave him a hug, which he gladly returned; however, a few seconds later, he squirmed out of it. "One second." He ran downstairs followed by a confused Tecna and, once downstairs, searched vigorously for something through a bag at the back door. "Oh, um…I forgot – I…well, but, um-." He took a deep breath and, taking a box from the bag and adjusting the red-rimmed glasses on his face, started over. "This is for you." The girl looked even more so baffled, yet curious. She opened it, and gasped – inside was a thick, silver bracelet, inset with a purple, diamond-shaped gem in the middle and smaller, circular, green gems on the sides. "D-do you like it?"

She looked up at him. "It's…it's amazing! Thanks, Timmy." They hugged again, this time without disruption.

"Guess what – after we bought the bracelet, my mom used her inventor-skills to make the metal glow in the dark."

"Really?" He nodded. She closed her hands around the bracelet and, sure enough, it glowed a bright, purple color in the darkness.

"She said she 'added chemicals that shone purple in the dark to the metal.'"

"Cool! I guess we should go outside now and rejoin the others." He nodded again. As they walked outside, Tecna noticed something on the inside of the bracelet – an inscription: _One day, I'll beat you in our video games. -Timmy_. Tecna chuckled slightly at her own thoughts about the message as she followed Timmy outside. _I hope we'll get to play each other again one day, too…so I can kick your butt at those games again._

"Layla runs down the field, going past everyone with the ball," a young girl with curly, dark brown hair tied in a high ponytail stated as she ran down the side of the lawn, kicking a soccer ball down the "field" and dodging rocks, hedges, and small trees with ease. "She goes around the other team and runs down the field like lightning…she gets to the goal…she shoots…she scores! Yes!" After shooting the ball into a metal trashcan purposefully lying on its side, Layla started cheering herself on at her goal, dancing without care on the lawn after retrieving the ball from inside the empty can.

"Nice moves." A boy, seemingly only a year or so older than Layla, yelled from behind her. Layla turned around, a surprised look consuming her face.

"What? Oh, hi, Nabu." She turned around and, walking up to him, punched the boy in the shoulder (not too hard, but hard enough to make the place she hit sore).

"Ow!"

"That was for sneaking up on me." She then punched him again, this time in the other shoulder.

"What was _that _for?"

"_That_ was for not saying bye to me." Nabu started laughing, earning a confused look from Layla.

"Funny – that's why I came over here to do." A few moments of silence endured. "Um…I'm really going to miss you, Layla."

"I'm going to miss you, too, Nabu. We had a lot of fun times…you…me…this soccer ball…"

"Yep – we've all had some great times…" He picked up the soccer ball and tossed it up into the air once. It fell to the ground, Nabu not even making an effort to catch it and/or pick it up.

"Nice catch," Layla teased. As she bent down to pick up the ball, the boy reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small, circular box. Just about to rub in his face the fact that he could not catch a soccer ball, her face changed from sly to surprised when she saw the box in his outstretched hands. The ball fell from her hands to the ground; Nabu took it under his right foot, stabilizing himself with his left.

"It's for you."

"Um…thanks." She took the circular box in her hands and smiled – the lid resembled a soccer ball, the bottom a grassy field. She found a necklace in the box upon opening it – the three-dimensional pendant was shaped like a soccer ball with a small, green gem inset into the middle; a small, silver clasp was present on the side. She pulled apart the clasp, and the pendant split in two – on one side was a picture of her, Nabu, and their ten friends, and on the other sat a picture of her and Nabu the day of her first soccer game. She closed the pendant and held the necklace in her closed hand, the chain falling out from the fist. A small tear developed in Layla's eye. "Thanks."

"I knew you'd like it. Can I help you-"

"No, I've got it." Layla attempted to put the necklace on her neck; however, after failing multiple times to attach the ends of the clasp to one another, Nabu came behind her and clasped the necklace on her neck. "Um…I could have done it myself."

"Sure." A smirk reemerged on his face. Layla, to combat this, stole the ball from under his foot and rushed towards the goal. The two began laughing uncontrollably as they started an impromptu soccer game against one another, using the one trashcan as both of their "goals."

* * *

"Girls? We have to go now if we are going to get to New York by tonight," Bloom's mom exclaimed, walking over to the twelve kids with the other mothers and fathers that had come to take the guys home. By this time (10:00, as Tecna predicted), everyone had shared goodbyes and hugs with each other (or, in Stella's case, three-plus hugs per person).

Stella, now hugging Brandon for the fifth time that day, whined, "Mrs. Miriam, do we have to?"

Miriam walked up to Stella and the other girls and, crouching down to her level, explained, "I'm sorry, girls, but if we don't leave now, then we will get stuck in traffic and it will take a lot longer to get there." Stella looked down and morosely nodded; the other girls followed suit, nodding to symbolize their understanding that it was time to go.

Stella was the first to turn around and (exuberantly) hug her best friend. "Goodbye, Brandon."

"Bye, Stel-Bell," Brandon uttered, warranting a smile from Stella at the sounding of her pet-name he gave her.

Tears started to form in Flora's eyes as she faced her best friend for the last time. "Bye, Helia."

"Don't say goodbye, Flora." Unlike with the others before her, he hugged her. Flora's eyes let go of the tears she had welled up in them, falling down her cheeks in steady waves. "We'll see each other someday, my flower – I just know it." She smiled as he wiped a tear from her face, still hugging one another tightly.

Bloom turned around and, following both her friends' example, quickly hugged Sky one last time. "I'm going to miss you, Sky."

"Me too, Bloom." He backed out of the hug for a second and held out his pinky finger towards her face. "Pinky-promise me you'll never forget me." She smiled and, intertwining her pinky in his, shook her hand up and down; then, Sky reentered her hug. A chuckle emitted from both his and Bloom's mothers' mouths at their adorable events.

Layla, too, turned around to face Nabu – the boy had a small smirk on his face. "What?"

"Just thinking about all the times we've had together." His smile flipped upside down. "I'm going to miss you, Layla – I hope we see each other again."

"Me, too." Layla hugged Nabu, smiling as she reminisced the times they had had together. A small tear appeared on the edge of her eye; though Nabu saw the tear slowly cascaded down her face, he decided to ignore it and just enjoy the hug.

"So…" Musa stood there, uncomfortably looking at her friend's goodbyes. "Um…I guess I should go…so, bye, Riven." Quickly, Riven tapped her shoulder before she could turn around and leave. "Y-oh, um, yeah?" Her eyes widened as his looked down.

"Um…I'm…going to miss you, too." Musa's frown turned into a smile, and she hugged Riven; he looked confused, yet soon accepted and embraced her hug, placing his arms around hers as well.

Seconds after she turned around, an awkward silence ensued for Timmy and Tecna. "Um…," Tecna started, "I'm really going to miss having you guys around."

Timmy nodded in agreement. "Mm-hm, it definitely won't be the same for any of us without you girls around, either." Tecna looked around at the others, all by this time hugging one another one last time – they followed the others' example and hugged. "We'll see each other again, right?"

Tecna decided not to share her thoughts on the question. _There's a high chance that we won't… _she thought to herself, _but…it's possible._

"Girls? Come on, we have to go now!" Miriam, after exchanging her goodbyes with the other parents, urged the girls to get in the van an on their way. One by one, they reluctantly said goodbye and entered the large, eight-seat van. Just as she was about to enter, Stella escaped Miriam's grasp and ran towards Brandon, tackling him down in an attempt to hug him. Stella whispered something into the side of his face for only his ears to hear. Once back on their feet via the guys' help, Brandon returned the action, both of them hugging as well, Brandon now exchanging the muted comment. Finally, Stella was dragged back to the car and a dark gray seat belt was strapped over her, just as had been with the other girls. Stella and Musa, both on the sides facing the yard and the guys in the middle and back rows, respectively, rolled down their windows. The six girls continued waving to the six guys until they moved out of view – for how long, no one could predict.

* * *

**Hello people. Been such a long time. XD Last time I updated a Winx Club story was in October. Anyway...I had help from renowotac1. So the credit goes to that person. :)**

**Goodbye.**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


End file.
